


[駝熊]S

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Lim Youngmin, Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 2





	[駝熊]S

/ 弱攻駝 X 強受熊  
/ 辦公室性愛，PWP，OOC也有  
/ 篇名想不出來，但因為友人看完後一直說我是S，所以才取成這樣

「叫林課長進來。」  
田雄透過反射玻璃看著那男子的背影，瞇起了雙眼若有所思。

被告知要進總裁室，他眼神中閃過一絲歉意的望著田雄的方向，明明那人看不見自己，田雄卻也下意識地閃躲了他的視線，在心裡暗罵了一聲，咋就這麼沒出息，還怕給他看不成。

敲門聲響起，林煐岷進了總裁室。  
「總裁您找我嗎？」

田雄把人給叫進來了，但卻自顧自地坐在座位上批閱文件，把人晾在一旁當成擺設，即使他裝做不理會林煐岷，但還是忍不住將情緒透露，低氣壓瀰漫在整個空間裡，林煐岷被他無形中傳來的怒氣壓迫，好不自在。

「如果沒事的話，我就先⋯」

「站住。」田雄簡短有力的命令，讓林煐岷抖了一下，一步也不敢動，「昨天欣欣實業的合約是你簽成的對吧？」

欣欣實業…林煐岷聽到這就知道田雄在氣什麼了，昨天和欣欣的老總餐敘，原是為了合約一事，誰知席上多了一位妙齡女子，看來比林煐岷年輕一些，老總開心的表示他很欣賞林煐岷這樣的有為青年，想藉此餐敘行相親之實，年輕人嘛當當朋友也行，若能當女婿就更好不過了。

「用了什麼美人計嗎？不然紀總那老狐狸怎麼可能這麼輕易就答應簽約呢？」

「總裁不是你想的那樣。」

唰的一聲，一道黑影飛過劃破了林煐岷的臉頰，田雄擲出了手中的鋼筆，準確的丟中了他，那道傷痕滲出血來，林煐岷也無暇顧及。

「過來。」田雄再次命令他，他知道林煐岷不會反抗。

當林煐岷繞過了他的辦公桌，田雄轉動椅子面向他，裸著下半身的他，性器已腫脹挺立，他的後穴裡塞著的跳蛋正在嗡嗡作響，不需要田雄再多說一句，林煐岷便蹲了下去含住了他顫抖的性器。

田雄露出了滿足的笑臉，看著下身在他的口中進出，他是他的人，誰敢覬覦，就給誰好看。他們的關係他說不準，也不想花心思去釐清，情人？炮友？不管是哪一種，舒服就好。

「用你這漂亮的臉蛋含到我射為止。」他抹掉林煐岷頰上的血漬，「不過現在這樣，就不能到處招蜂引蝶了吧。」

隔著一片玻璃，在同事的面前含著上司的肉棒，即使知道沒人能看見，卻也感受到刺激及羞恥感。

田雄嫌他的動作慢了，便搭在他的後腦上替他動，看著他慢慢變得扭曲的臉龐，田雄的怒火就稍微可以平息一些，但即使怒火平息了，他的慾火卻沒熄，動作照樣粗暴、照樣的不留情面。

最後在幅度越來越大的動作之下，田雄將陰莖頂到林煐岷的喉頭，一滴不漏的射進去，直接嗆到喉嚨裡的不適，他流著淚的眼睛渾圓，抬眼望向田雄，將留在陰莖上的濃液舔舐乾淨。田雄就喜歡折磨他，喜歡看他的淚眼汪汪像是在向他求饒。

田雄坐在辦公桌桌緣，張開了自己的雙腿，拔出了被緊緊吸住的跳蛋，佈滿的濕潤在快速的震動下噴濺一地，收縮著的小穴也正流淌出水來，「插我。」

不知道什麼時候解開的襯衫扣子，展露出他完美結實的肌肉。

林煐岷聽話的褪下了褲子，回應了他的要求，將他賁張的陽具插進了他的小穴裡，甬道內溫熱濕潤，讓他暢行無阻，高潮尚未退去的收縮，一陣一陣的刺激著他。

田雄勾著他的脖子，大腿纏在他的腰上，在他一下又一下的撞擊中，呻吟聲也毫不掩飾的脫口而出，好在這間辦公室隔音好，各種因交媾而發出的聲音譜成樂曲，只繚繞在這個兩人所在的空間裡。

「小雄⋯」  
「誰准你⋯唔！」  
林煐岷沒給他說話的機會，一口吻住了他的唇，他只有在這個時候才能在生理上壓過田雄，但終究他還是順著他的。

田雄張嘴咬了林煐岷的舌頭，結束了他的索吻，才不會讓自己沈浸於甜膩之中。

「林煐岷你放肆。」田雄放開環在他頸項的手，撐在桌上，這樣可以和他拉開一些距離，「什麼時候輪到你來主導了？」

言不由衷，都說身體是誠實的，即使他強勢，也止不住因林煐岷的觸碰而傾瀉而出的愛液，沿著他的股間蔓延至桌上、地上。

林煐岷將他翻了個身，趴在辦公桌上，身體接觸到桌上的玻璃墊時哆嗦了一陣，他的乳頭因冰涼的觸感而翹起，像是招呼著誰來玩弄他。

「小雄，我沒做會讓你討厭的事。」林煐岷退到了穴口，再用力的頂到深處，原以為他要抽離的煩躁，在他再度填滿時出化作悶哼，只剩下窒息感。

混帳，想騙誰呢？田雄才不信這話，和一個美麗動人的大家閨秀戀愛、結婚，這樣健康的關係總好過和他這種搬不上檯面來說的要好上幾千幾萬倍。如果他是個聰明人，肯定知道怎樣選擇才正確。

「我沒給她電話，我對她沒意思。」林煐岷的話落在他耳邊，差點瓦解了他高築的自尊心。  
「我直接的拒絕了，我說我已經有戀人了。」

「誰⋯嗯啊⋯誰是⋯你的⋯哈⋯戀人⋯？」

林煐岷的吻落在他的背脊，沿著脊髓一點一點的往下，如蜻蜓點水般的輕柔卻深刻，田雄被吻得酥麻，由上由下傳遍了全身，他想閃躲，奇癢無比的感覺搔在他的心頭，幾乎是尖叫著將內心的騷動宣洩出來。

林煐岷將田雄攔腰抱起，走到了反射玻璃前，性器還留在他的體內，走動時摩擦著他的敏感點，林煐岷有身高優勢，將他抱起一點也不費力。他抬起田雄的兩條大腿，將他壓在了玻璃上，田雄雙腳離地，支撐著他的只有林煐岷和撐在玻璃上的手。

「是你⋯我的戀人是你。」林煐岷色氣十足的嗓音，說著令人心動的話語。  
「就算只能在見不得光的地方愛你，我也不會離開你的身邊。」

「王八⋯蛋⋯」田雄咒罵了一句，後面的話全被林煐岷撞得亂七八糟。

幾乎是以田雄的重量下壓，林煐岷會在他落下的同時用力的向上挺進，兩人交合之處正因他雙腿大開而透在玻璃上，玻璃前來來往往的全是下屬，在他人面前做這樣的事讓他更加興奮。

業務二課的朴課長停在正對著他們的位置前，對著玻璃整理服裝儀容，練習面對客戶時該帶上的自信表情。他的目光所到之處雖只看得見自己的倒影，但田雄卻有種被近距離視姦的羞恥感，小穴就越發的緊。

林煐岷當然發現到，便更賣力的頂撞，他對他百依百順，田雄說一他就不敢說二，做愛的過程也總是不經意的藏著溫柔生怕他疼，即使他污辱他、命令他，他也逆來順受。

「快放我下來⋯」田雄嬌嗔，騰空的感覺太飄然，不真實，緊繃的身軀也有些累了。

他單腳落地，但另一隻腳卻被林煐岷抬起，這姿勢太過羞恥，田雄打從心裡的不能接受，但是卻能讓林煐岷將滾燙的陰莖送到他體內的更深處，他舒服的忘了要抗議。往前頂的作用力讓田雄幾乎是整個人貼在玻璃上，玻璃另一面的朴課長還站在那沒走，田雄的身軀被放得低了，臉的高度剛好是面對著朴課長那話兒的位置，明明就沒有觸碰到，卻有種被侵犯的感覺，無非是在挑戰田雄的尊嚴。

在林煐岷的略加速度的突刺之下，田雄第二次的高潮襲來，白濁濃液撒了一地，林煐岷手中還逗弄著他射精後一抖一抖的陰莖，全沾染上了他的體液，田雄的小穴顫抖的兇，收縮的頻率讓林煐岷也快忍不住了。

「小雄，我也⋯快射了⋯」林煐岷緊抱著田雄，也想共赴雲端。  
「不准，你給我停下來。」田雄用力的掙脫他的懷抱，林煐岷的性器也跟著從田雄的體內滑出來。

田雄走向辦公桌，從抽屜中拿出一條絲襪穿上，坐在了椅子上，並命令林煐岷到他面前跪下。

林煐岷跪在了田雄的面前，無法得以宣洩的腫脹憤怒的昂首矗立，可在他的面前，他也不敢囂張，只能委屈的從頂端冒出水來，等待著獲得允許的那一刻。

穿上絲襪的腿纖細白嫩，田雄的腳掌覆上了林煐岷的陰莖，兩腳並用上下套弄，絲襪的柔軟觸感，刺激著早已再爆發邊緣的林煐岷，在趾縫間來回拉扯著有如絲綢般的肌膚，田雄觀察著他的表情，適時的控制力道，他不願意讓他這麼快就得以宣洩，他要玩弄他。

「我允許之前可別射出來喔。」看著林煐岷忍耐的模樣，田雄的下身又硬了，陰莖在絲襪的束縛下形成了淫魅的形狀，一邊用腳愛撫著他的，一邊用手摩擦著自己的。

可林煐岷在他的玩弄之下早已沒了意志，沒能克制住自己的射了，射得一塌糊塗、射得田雄的腳掌全濕透，他將沾滿淫液腳趾塞進林煐岷微啟的小嘴裡。

「作為你沒在我的允許下射精的懲罰，舔乾淨。」

林煐岷的舌頭劃過腳底的感覺像是電流傳遍田雄的全身，舌頭濕熱越舔越是反效果，他將絲襪脫下，重新將衣服穿戴整齊。

「下次只有在做愛的時候可以喊我的名字。」田雄將絲襪繞過林煐岷的脖子，將他勾過來，語帶警告的叮囑他。

說完便揚長而去，就在手搭在門把上的時候他又開口了。

「至於戀人什麼的，我會看你的表現。」


End file.
